Mrs. Goof
Mrs. Goofy, also known as Mrs. Geef, is the wife of Goofy and mother of Goofy Junior in the 1950s Goofy shorts. History While her face is hidden from the viewers, her red hair is shown and her voice is heard. She appears to be slender and rather tall, with light fair skin similar to Goofy's muzzle where his whiskers extend outward. Not much is known about her, except for the fact that she is nearly as goofy as her husband and known for her undesirable driving skills. She later appeared in the 1977 picture book "Goofy Minds the House", in which both she and Junior were redesigned to more closely resemble Goofy's design. More recently, however, she has since faded into obscurity and never appeared again in any modern Disney media (see "Trivia" below for information pertaining to Goofy's wife in Goof Troop). Appearances Mrs. Goofy appeared in the following cartoons: *''Cold War'' *''Get Rich Quick'' *''Fathers Are People'' *''Two Gun Goofy'' *''How to Be a Detective'' *''Father's Day Off'' *''Father's Weekend'' *''How to Dance'' *''How to Sleep'' (cameo) Gallery Mrs. Geef in Father's Weekend.png|Mrs. Geef in "Father's Weekend" asd6a3sa5d.png asd6a3sa5d1.png|Goofy's dance partner in How to Dance is possibly his wife. asd6a3sa5d2.png asd6a3sa5d3.png 53013.jpg Disneytreasures goofy06.jpg Tumblr nu9pnxwYTL1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Jr. Goof Mrs..png|Junior, Goofy and Goofy's wife in "Goofy Minds the House" Early Character Art for Goof Troop, including a design of Max's mother simply labelled as 'Mrs Goofy'?.png|Early Concept Art from Goof Troop; the woman on the right is labelled as 'Mrs Goofy'. The last paragraph speaks about Max's mother, and gives an insight of a potentially pitched way of how she died..png|The last paragraph contains information on how Max's mother may have passed away; though it's not directly confirmed if this is how she died or not. Trivia *When the television series Goof Troop came about in 1992, the concept of Goofy's son was reworked from Goofy Junior into Max Goof, while Goofy's wife was curiously absent, with Goofy himself depicted as a single father with no mention of his wife/Max's mother ever given by the show or its related media. *There is a widespread misconception that it was once declared in Goof Troop that Max's mother had passed away through unknown circumstances prior to the series' beginning, with Goofy supposedly telling Max "She's up there with the stars." or "She's up there amongst the stars." However, this statement was never actually given in any episode of Goof Troop, being the product of longtime speculation and hearsay. *Officially, when inquired about Max's mother, Disney's Guest Services once declared there to be "no definitive answer" as to "who Max's mother is and where "Mrs. Goofy" went", ultimately making the fate of Max's mother a complete enigma that remains unexplored and unanswered to this day. *Information implying Mrs. Goof's death, but not directly confirming it, appears in a script from the Goof Troop series . Suggesting she may have fallen from the cliffs of the Grand Canyon while Goofy was taking pictures of her *Early concept art gives a depiction of a woman labelled simply as 'Mrs.Goofy?', suggesting at some point she would have been included in Goof Troop. However, it's most likely she was scrapped early on in development as the other characters shown are still drawn in their earlier designs. Category:Disney characters Category:Females Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Dogs Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Spouses Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Animated characters Category:Unseen characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Aunts Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroines